


Not Just Two

by immortalife



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: College Life, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Secret Couple, Slow Burn, crackheads, dumb and dumber couple, slight angst, smol couple, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21973675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalife/pseuds/immortalife
Summary: +01-0315-xxxxSo... what's your favorite time of the day?MJ Archi Dept.Um..excuse me?+01-0315-xxxxOh shit
Relationships: Kim Myungjun | MJ/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin, Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo & Moon Bin, Park Minhyuk | Rocky/Yoon Sanha
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**[crackheads]**

**puphyung  
** okay so listen up  
...  
guys?

**tall chick  
** what's up hyung?  
  
 **rock  
** A-YO~

**puphyung  
** pls bury me  
alive  
6ft

**moonie  
** and...  
why is that?

**tall chick  
** let me guess  
  
 **rock  
** you made a fool out of yourslef?  
*yoursef  
**yoursefl  
*** yourself fuck this typo

**puphyung  
** language minhyuk

**rock  
** sorry can't help it  
sucks to have big thum, while typign  
*thumb, *typing  
  
 **moonie  
** okay so spill, what happened  
and we decide if  
we will indeed  
bury you  
  
 **tall chick  
** bury you alive and well yes

**puphyung  
** i hate y'all  
okay  
I may or may not sent something  
embarrassing

**tall chick  
** when haven't you sent  
anything embarrassing?

**rock  
** ^ you have a point

**puphyung  
** let me live

**moonie  
** yeah let jin hyung live  
okay so waht did our  
resident embarrassing person  
did

**puphyung  
** *what  
I THOUGHT YOU SAID  
"LET JIN HYUNG LIVE"

**moonie  
** woops  
  
 **rock  
** okay we've been waiting  
for like hwat?  
*what

**tall chick  
** WHERE IS THE TEA

**puphyung  
** WAIT AREN'T YOU GUYS IN CLASS

**tall chick  
** break time

**rock  
** break time 2x

**moonie  
** no classes today

**puphyung  
** is it really right for me to spill the beans  
to you guys

**tall chick  
** I  
AM  
HURT

**puphyung  
** im sorry sanha  
was kidding  
trying to ease up my nerves  
before  
the floor eats me up

**rock  
** okay  
so no more commercial  
WHAT  
HAPPENED  
HYUNG.

**puphyung  
** [image attached]  
bye

**moonie  
** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAH  
I CAN'T BREATHE

**rock  
** smooth

**tall chick  
** okay time for you  
to be buried alive

~××~

**+01-0315-xxxx  
** So... what's your favorite time of the day?

**MJ Archi Dept.  
** Um..  
excuse me?

**+01-0315-xxxx  
** Oh shit

~××~

**[crackheads]**

**moonie  
** I'm totally sending  
this to eunwoo

**rock  
** so.. what basically  
happened?

**puphyung  
** I was only typing it down  
wasn't meant  
to be sent

**tall chick  
** but you did  
lmao bye  
we don't know u

**puphyung  
** ok that's it  
bye sanha

_[_ **_tall chick_ ** _was removed from_ **_crackheads_ ** _]_

~××~

**moonbap  
** eunwoo look  
at this  
lmao jinjin hyung  
is reallyu dumb  
[image attached]

**unununu  
** good morning to you bin  
and I can't believe?  
I gave him MJ hyung's number  
bcs he said he needs it for science  
....

**moonbap  
** and you believed him?

**unununu  
** oh.....

**moonbap  
** you only realized now?  
ohmygof

**unununu  
** IM SORRY??

**moonbap  
** lmao  
icb u  
but I still love u  
ok bye get ready  
for class  
see u later

**unununu  
** love u too  
and don't tell jinjin hyung this

**moonbap**

too late!

~××~

**[crackheads]**

**moonbap  
** [image attached]

**rock  
** lmao  
eunwoo hyung  
is dumb

**moonbap  
** hey  
I am the only one  
allowed to call him dumb

**puphyung  
** can't believe he  
believedme  
and u really  
told him???

**moonbap  
** lmao you know  
how slow eunwoo is  
and sorry  
I have to tell him lolol

**rock  
** btw where  
is sanha

**puphyung  
** kicked him

_[_ **_rock_ ** _added_ **_tall chick_ ** _to_ **_crackheads_ ** _]_

**tall chick  
** ICB U KICKED ME OUT HYUNG  
I AM DEEPLY HURY  
HURT

**puphyung  
** i did nothing

**tall chick  
** backread everything and wow  
 **@moonbap** you and eunwoo hyung  
are dumb and dumber couple

**rock  
** I second that

**moonbap  
** hey  
im not dumb

**rock  
** says who

**moonbap  
** eunwoo

**tall chick  
** i doubt lololol

**moonbap  
** you two...  
stop ganging up on me!!

**tall chick  
** wait where is jin hyung

**rock  
** **@puphyung** hello?  
u still alive?

~××~

**+01-0315-xxxx  
** Oh shit

**MJ Archi Dept.  
** do i know you?

~××~

**[crackheads]**

**puphyung  
** gyustydfhf  
he;lp[

**rock  
** error 404  
jin hyung not found

**tall chick  
** what happened to u

**moonbap  
** are u ok?

**puphyung  
** sfkjghjkghs  
im really gfoing to  
bury myself  
right now  
[image attached]

**moonbap  
** oh he replied

**puphyung  
** "oh he replied"  
BIN DO U KNOW HOW  
NERVOUS I AM RIGHT NOW

**tall chick  
** lmao hyung  
shake thos enerves off  
you liking mj from  
archi dept is like an open  
secret to all of us  
including eunwoo hyung

**puphyung  
** I KNOW  
AND HEY I DIDN'T EVEN TOLD U GUYS

**rock  
** you're like  
obvious?

**puphyung  
** i am not???

~××~

**sweet chick  
** istg minhyuk  
if jin hyung doesn't make the move  
I will

**rockhyuk  
** don't  
it's fun to see hyung  
suffering  
let's wait

**sweet chick  
** you are such  
a  
tease

**rockhyuk  
** i know  
but u love me

**sweet chick  
** i don't???

**rockhyuk  
** if you say so

**sweet chick  
** STOP

~××~

**[crackheads]**

**puphyung  
** okay so what do I reply?

**rock  
** hello im ur secret  
admirer

**moonbap  
** * soon to be boyfriend

**tall chick  
** ** your lovable pup

**puphyung  
** you guys  
are  
hopeless  
why did I  
even bother

~××~

**jin hyung  
** eunwoo

**bin's nunu  
** good morning to you too hyung

**jin hyung  
** I need help  
like  
help help

**bin's nunu  
** about??  
what?  
if it's about bin  
he's always like that

**jin hyung  
** god no  
if this is about bin  
I would've thrown him  
out of the window

**bin's nunu  
** oh ok so what's up?

**jin hyung  
** remember the time I asked you for your  
uh...  
friend's number?  
for science?

**bin's nunu  
** oh.  
I WAS COMPLETELY FOOLED

**jin hyung  
** im sorry ok?

**bin's nunu  
** okay apology  
accepted  
so  
how can i help u

**jin hyung  
** [image attached]  
accidentally sent what I was  
typing and he replied  
what will I reply?  
IM Nervous. Like  
nervous nervous

**bin's nunu  
** lmao hyung  
first of all  
smooth  
second  
Im sorry, I can't help u with that  
bye

**jin hyung  
** eunwoo!  
Eunwoo?  
Hey.  
HEY!!!  
Help me out?  
Fine. I'll tell bin your dark secret

~××~

**jinnie hyung  
** bap are u there

**moonbean  
** yeah em here  
if this is about eunwoo not answreing you  
too late  
he told me about the dark secret  
you're supposed to tell me

**jinnie hyung  
** damn  
he's fast

**moonbean  
** of course he is  
especially....

**jinnie hyung  
** tmi.  
thank you very much

~××~

**MJ Archi Dept.  
** do i know you?

**+01-0315-xxxx  
** hi uh  
this is kind of awkward  
but I sent it to the  
wrong number  
im sorry mj

**MJ Archi Dept.  
** you know my name?  
how'd you know my name??

**+01-0315-xxxx  
** double shit  
sorry gtg

**MJ Archi Dept.  
** hey!  
answer me!  
where did you get my number??  
and how did you know my name??

~××~

**mj hyungie  
** eunwoo  
I think someone is stalking me?

**eunwoops  
** what?!  
WHO AND HOW?!

**mj hyungie  
** [image attached]  
I never give my number  
to strangers  
except to my close friends

**eunwoops  
** oh.  
be back in a second

~××~

**unununu  
** bin  
I think we're doomed  
[image attached]

**moonbap  
** JINJIN HYUNG IS REALLY DUMB  
play it cool

**unununu  
** okay  
you really know what to do

**moonbap  
** of course  
💋

~××~

**eunwoops  
** ****okay im back

**mj hyungie  
** where were you?  
anyways  
I'm scared?  
what if it was a serial killer?  
a phisher?

**eunwoops  
** woah  
calm down with those imaginations hyung  
i was just out with bin

**mj hyungie  
** oh say hi to him for me  
but anyways  
should I block it?

**eunwoops  
** don't!

**mj hyungie  
** why?  
do u know who owns this number?

**eunwoops  
** I  
don't?

**mj hyungie  
** are you sure??  
Eunwoo?

**eunwoops  
** I SWEAR!  
IN MOONBIN'S FOOD STOCKS

**mj hyungie  
** okay  
give me one good reason  
why I shouldn't block it

**eunwoops  
** maybe he's a good person?  
or from the architecture department too?

**mj hyungie  
** not enough  
good reason

**eunwoops  
** okay fine  
if it really turns out to be a creep  
I'm going to treat you to lunch

**mj hyungie  
** so i'll wait for this person  
to reply?  
why?

**eunwoops  
** it's time for you to  
know people  
outside your circle hyung

**mj hyungie  
** hey  
I have friends!

**eunwoops  
** okay  
who?

**mj hyungie  
** you...  
and... moonbin  
and...

**eunwoops  
** and?  
no other than us  
right?

**mj hyungie  
** sometimes I hate you

**eunwoops  
** me and bin still love you  
but it's time to meet  
new people

**mj hyungie  
** okay fine  
but  
if this person turns out  
to be more than a decent  
person, I'm going to block him or her  
and you

**eunwoops  
** why me too?!???

**mj hyungie  
** because you coaxed me  
but I accept that offer if this person  
is a decent one

**eunwoops  
** fine  
only to one lunch

**mj hyungie  
** make it a month

**eunwoops  
** do you hear my wallet  
crying?

**mj hyungie  
** do you hear the sound  
of me blocking you?

**eunwoops  
** ugh fine  
free lunch for a month

**mj hyungie|  
** love u eunwoo  
if only I don't have classes rn  
I would've run to you and kiss you

**eunwoops  
** ew  
do it with someone else  
and this lips are reserved  
for bin only

**mj hyungie  
** who said i will kiss you  
on the lips?

**eunwoops  
** im done with this  
convo  
I give up

~××~

**MJ Archi Dept.  
** okay  
let's talk this out  
I'm asking politely who are you?

**+01-0315-xxxx  
** let's say|  
im your  
imaginary friend

~××~

**[crackheads]**

**puphyung**

im really  
going  
to bury myself  
bye


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ****
> 
> **clown**  
>  point taken  
> BUT  
> I like him so much  
> I chicken out
> 
> **moonie**  
>  you're always a chicken 

**[crackheads]**

**moonie  
** o-kay  
so  
what happened  
sorry was out

**puphyung  
** i think i  
completely made a fool  
out of myself

**tall chick  
** lmao hyung  
you always make a fool  
out of yourself  
that's nothing new??

**rock  
** i agree with sanha

**puphyung  
** you know what  
you two  
better be off dating  
if you keep ganging up on me  
like that

**moonie  
** i agree with jin hyung on this one  
and yeah weren't you two  
in good terms?

**tall chick  
** what are you talking about

**rock  
** we are

**puphyung  
** called it

**tall chick  
** min!

**moonie  
** min?

**tall chick  
** I mean minhyuk!  
Minhyuk  
stop teasin g

**rock  
** i'm not?  
im just saying the truth?

**puphyung  
** truth will set you free  
kid

**tall chick  
** okay!  
enough of us  
I thought jin hyung  
needs us  
right now  
  


**moonie  
** oh right before I forget

_[_ **_moonie_ ** _changed_ **_puphyung_ ** _'s nickname to_ **_clown_ ** _]_

**moonie  
** that should do it

**rock  
** eye  
clown = jinjin hyung  
no doubt

**clown  
** are you guys  
done  
clowning me? -_-

**  
tall chick  
** not unless you  
clown  
yourself yet again  
infront of mj hyung

**rock  
** since when did mj from  
archi dept became your hyung?

**tall chick  
** none of ur business

**moonie  
** o--kay  
enough with the love fight

**tall chick  
** it's not a love fight!

**rock  
** it's not a love fight!

**clown  
** okay if you say so

**moonie  
** enyways  
now back to jin hyung  
and his miserable attempt  
to swoon mj  
spill

**clown  
** okay so I just did this  
[image attached]

**rock  
** seriously hyung?  
imaginary friend?

**tall chick  
** if I was mj hyung  
i wouldn't reply

**moonie  
** who the heck introduces  
himself as an imaginary friend?

**tall chick  
** only jinjin yhung

**clown  
** that's hyung for you kid  
so okay  
as I was saying  
i lit rally  
called myself an imaginary friend  
what do i do

**rock  
** guess you'll hve to wait  
*have  
shit

**clown  
** he's NOT replyuing!

**tall chick  
** who would even reply to  
"im your imaginary friend"?

**clown  
** point taken  
BUT  
I like him so much  
I chicken out

**moonie  
** you're always a chicken

**rock  
** be back later  
have classes  
sanha  
come here now  
the professor is right here

**tall chick  
** bye hyungs  
I have to rush  
or else min might smack me

**moonie  
** min..  
ha ha ha

**tall chick  
** i mean minhyuk  
whatever  
bye

**clown  
** so  
is there really something going  
on with those two?

**moonie  
** beats me  
i'll be off to class  
bye hyung  
goodluck with your  
"imaginary friend" stunt

~××~

**MJ Archi Dept.  
** a what now?  
imaginary friend?  
are you kidding me?

**+01-0315-xxxx  
** yes  
I mean no  
no i'm not kiddign you

**MJ Archi Dept.  
** please tell me you're not  
a stalker

**+01-0315-xxxx  
** no no!  
I'm completely clean!  
well sort of

**MJ Archi Dept.  
** sort of?  
what? you're not making any sense  
you know that right?

**+01-0315-xxxx  
** am i?  
i mean do i?  
wait what

**MJ Archi Dept.  
** what? why are you asking me what?

**+01-0315-xxxx  
** im completely lost  
hey  
mj?  
hello?  
you still there?  
fuck

~××~

**mj hyungie  
** okay eunwoo  
i give up

**eunwoops  
** okay what happened

**mj hyungie  
** this stranger  
called himself  
my imaginary friend????

**eunwoops  
** figures

**mj hyungie  
** what?

**eunwoops  
** what?  
I mean who in the right mind  
would introduce themselves  
as that?

**mj hyungie  
** right!?  
plus he's not making any sense  
anyways didn't replied back  
i've gotta go to class  
ttyl

**eunwoops  
** see ya hyung  
and be nice to the stranger?

~××~

**unununu  
** binnie  
spill

**moonbap  
** what?  
im in class  
u miss me already?

**unununu  
** oh sorry

gotta leave this here  
apparently jinjin hyung called himself  
mj hyung's imaginary friend  
care to explain?  
why is he making a clown out of himself?

~××~

**sweet chick  
** finally classes are over

**rockhyuk  
** why are you messaging me?  
we're just like a seat apart?

**sweet chick  
** reminder that I am still  
mad at you

**rockhyuk  
** and the reason is??

**sweet chick  
** god min

**rockhyuk  
** i know i'm god  
well

**sweet chick  
** shut up for one second -_-  
i thought we were going to be subtle?  
that isn't subtle  
AT ALL

**rockhyuk  
** what do you mean?

**sweet chick  
** crackheads gc  
you outed us!

**rockhyuk  
** i did not?

**sweet chick  
** min  
i know you want them to know  
but pls  
give me few more months  
before i can be completely honest with them

**rockhyuk  
** ddan, i know  
it's just that  
i feel bad for lying to them yknow?

**sweet chick  
** i know min  
i know  
i just want to end this term  
so i can show my parents im capable  
i want them to show that even though  
i have a sweet caringboyfriend like you  
i can manage my studies

**rockhyuk  
** then what about that message yesterday?  
about you don't love me?

**sweet chick  
** uh i know it kinda hurt you  
but i was with my friends yesterday  
they keep on lookign at my phone  
i had to min im sorry

**rockhyuk  
** fine  
you know i always love you right?

**sweet chick  
** yes i do  
and now no time for sappiness  
time to go to our next class

**rockhyuk  
** you go ahead first  
i'll drop by the comfort room first  
save me a seat

~××~

**minhyuk99  
** hyung you there?  
you're probably busy with your research paper  
but anyways  
later

~××~

**+01-0315-xxxx  
** im completely lost  
hey  
mj?  
hello?  
you still there?  
fuck

**MJ Archi Dept.  
** sorry was busy but wait why am I saying sorry  
anyways  
i'm really curious  
why do you know my name  
do i know you?

**+01-0315-xxxx  
** idk about you  
but i do know you

**MJ Archi Dept.  
** you didn't answer my question!  
do i know you?  
and where did you get my number?

**+01-0315-xxxx  
** i don't know if you know me  
let's say we're from the same campus

**MJ Archi Dept.  
** so we're both seniors?

**+01-0315-xxxx  
** not answering

**MJ Archi Dept.  
** that's it  
im blocking

**+01-0315-xxxx  
** no wait  
wait!  
I mean yes we're both seniors  
i guess

**MJ Archi Dept.  
** you guess?

**+01-0315-xxxx**

heard from my friend

**MJ Archi Dept.  
** friend?  
you have a friend that knows me?

**+01-0315-xxxx  
** i shouldn't have said thta  
bye

**MJ Archi Dept.  
** YOU HAVEN'T ANSWERED MY QUESTION

~××~

**[crackheads]**

**clown  
** guys im so done  
with myself

**moonie  
** what did you  
do now

**tall chick  
** there isn't a time  
where I open the gc  
and jinjin hyung is  
being a clown

**clown  
** [image attached]

**moonie  
** that's it

_[_ **_moonie_ ** _added_ **_eunmin_ ** _to_ **_crackheads_ ** _]_

**moonie  
** **@eunmin** look

**eunmin  
** forgot to silent my phone  
in class  
but shit  
hyung

**clown  
** i know  
im a clown  
what else do i not know?

**eunmin  
** you said that not me  
but heck  
mj hyung's really talking a lot?

**clown  
** a lot?  
wdym

**eunmin  
** wdym?

**moonie  
** it's what do you mean  
minnie

**eunmin  
** oh  
right  
as i was saying  
he rarely talks  
but judging from the screenshot u sent  
it looks like you piqued  
his curiosity

**clown  
** i did?  
DID I REALLY?

**moonie  
** hyung  
you know I can see you  
tripping in the hallway right

**clown  
** where aare you  
you creep

**moonie  
** not telling  
goodluck tripping

**eunmin  
** but yeah, i'm just guessing  
anyways gotta go  
the professor called me

**clown  
** eunwoo  
hey  
i still need help  
do i ask him what his favorite movie is?

**moonie  
** you are totally hopeless

**clown  
** i hope you trip

**moonie  
** dw you already did  
for me|  
bye  
💋

~××~

**minhyuk99  
** hyung you there?  
you're probably busy with your research paper  
but anyways  
later

**jinjin hyung  
** sorry minhyuk  
was busy  
why what happened?  
anything wrong?  
you know you can tell me anything right?  
hit me up when you read this

~××~

**MJ Archi Dept.  
** YOU HAVEN'T ANSWERED MY QUESTION

**+01-0315-xxxx  
** hello  
im back  
i guess?  
um hello?  
anybody there?

**MJ Archi Dept.  
** you do know this is a message right?  
not a door?

**+01-0315-xxxx  
** uh right yeah  
totally udnerstood it  
*understood

**MJ Archi Dept.  
** you're being weird

**+01-0315-xxxx  
** only for you

**MJ Archi Dept.  
** wait what?

**+01-0315-xxxx  
** am being weird  
only  
for  
you

**MJ Archi Dept.  
** you're creeping me out

**+01-0315-xxxx  
** pls dont  
i come with good intentions

**MJ Archi Dept.  
** so what? are you now an alien?  
from imaginary friend to alien?  
pfft

**+01-0315-xxxx  
** did you just  
laughed?

**MJ Archi Dept.  
** i  
did not/  
bye gotta go

~××~

**moonbean  
** u know i can see you  
blushing here right?

**jinnie hyung  
** go off!

**moonbean  
** only for minnie  
💋

**jinnie hyung  
** should've known

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay chapter 2 is up >< since it's the holidays,i still have time to update!  
> im sorry if there is a slight angst coming up in this fic (im a sucker for it)  
> anyways enjoy!  
> comments and kudos are very very much appreciated (●'◡'●)

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is the first time I'm writing a text fic and I'm quite nervous. I hope you all enjoyed it and sorry with the way they type lol it's just like me but anyways. I know some of them may be out of character but let's see during the progress of the story!
> 
> comments and kudos are always loved! Updates may be slow (maybe during weekends only) so please sit tight and join me in this ship of feels with ASTRO >< Also! I'm open for suggestions with the pairings in this story! Tell me your opinions/suggestions and I might incorporate them in the story!! Ofc I'll credit it ^^
> 
> See you on the next update!


End file.
